


can't take my eyes off of you

by eberbae (dustyjournal)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/eberbae
Summary: If Oscar didn’t want Darnell to get the urge to fuck him in public, he shouldn’t let his hair grow into a flow that Disney princes envy, and he shouldn’t parade around the dressing room in nothing but his boxers.





	can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did write porn to deal with my frustration over Oscar Klefbom's attractiveness. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Thank you to thistidalwave for the beta and encouragement!

There’s a lot about Oscar that Darnell finds attractive. You’d have to be blind not to drool over Oscar, and even then his voice has a quality to it that drips with playboy-on-a-yacht vibe.

Frustrating, is what it is. Darnell and Oscar make a point of not hooking up too much - Connor knows, from one little slip-up that had him baking Darnell protein muffins for a week in apology - but no one else can find out. As much as Darnell wants everyone to know that he’s the one who leaves the hickies and scratches all over Oscar’s body, he understands Oscar’s need for privacy. Even if it does drive him crazy.

Still. If Oscar didn’t want Darnell to get the urge to fuck him in public, he shouldn’t let his hair grow into a flow that Disney princes envy, and he shouldn’t parade around the dressing room in nothing but his boxers.

“Dude, you’re staring again,” Leon whispers, nudging Darnell before getting back to taking off his pads.

Darnell shoves Leon back, but keeps his voice low when he protests, “Not my fault.”

Leon’s only reply is rolling his eyes, and Darnell heads to the showers. Only Oscar is there, facing the wall, and Darnell bites his lip hard enough that he tastes blood.

Like he _knows_ , Oscar turns, winks, then turns away.

Maybe it’s pent-up sexual frustration or maybe it’s just the way Oscar’s ass looks so perfect and round, but Darnell takes the shower just beside him and risks saying, almost a growl, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you actually like being seen.”

Oscar stops midway through pouring shampoo into his hand to side-eye Darnell and smirk. To anyone else, maybe that’d seem nonchalant, but to Darnell, it seems like he’s hit on something big.

He reaches for his shampoo too, but no one else has come in yet, so he’s brave enough to continue. “Yeah, I think you do. I bet you liked it when we got caught. I bet you’re trying to think of ways to get caught again. Maybe you want someone to find us doing more than making out, maybe you want someone to see how well you take my dick.”

He chances a look over at Oscar and is both surprised and not surprised at all to see that Oscar’s halfway hard, eyes looking a little crazed as he stares straight at the wall.

“It’d be easy, you know,” Darnell goes on, a little quieter. Someone’s bound to walk in any moment now. “You could get on your knees right here. It’d be a good show.”

Sure enough, Patty walks in not a moment later.

“Taking the attached-at-the-hip thing a little far, don’t you think?” he calls out light-heartedly. Darnell smiles when he sees Oscar with his whole lower lip under his teeth.

He doesn’t bring it up again until he’s over at Oscar and Adam’s place. Adam’s fast asleep on the armchair beside them, which means that Oscar’s comfortable enough to tuck himself under Darnell’s outstretched arm.

“How about,” Darnell starts, nipping at Oscar’s ear, “I go down on you, right here.”

“But-” Oscar protests, but Darnell cuts him off.

“I think Larss would like it, don’t you? And I know you would.” He trails his hand down Oscar’s shirt and under the waistband of his jeans. Oscar turns his head, and Darnell catches his lips, teasing to match the way he’s lightly rubbing Oscar’s dick over his underwear.

Oscar whines high in his throat, needy for more. Darnell’s a considerate guy, so he goes to push Oscar off and head to the bedroom when a voice cuts in.

“Don’t stop before it gets interesting.”

Adam’s voice is clear, his face neutral and his eyes pinned on Darnell.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Darnell replies, turning to bite at Oscar’s jawbone. Darnell is definitely willing to go with this turn of events, if Oscar is. Oscar opens his neck to it, like he needs Darnell closer, but Darnell pauses. “You sure you want this, hmm? Want Adam to watch how good you are too me?”

Oscar nods, more like a jerk of his head. It’s joined by a barely-there whisper, “Please.”

It’s enough, more than enough, to get Darnell back to shepherding Oscar to the bedroom. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that Adam’s following them, and that sends a shiver up his own spine. It’s really no secret that Darnell likes being seen, but this… well, he didn’t even know he’d be into this until now.

Oscar doesn’t wait until they get to the bed to turn and start undressing Darnell, just like he always does. Darnell isn’t wearing much - a henley, jeans, a snapback - but Oscar takes his time, feeling Darnell up, getting to his knees as he pulls Darnell’s jeans down. Usually Darnell would make Oscar move to the bed instead, but his eyes flicker over to where Adam’s situated himself on the corner of the bed, watching with intent, and thinks that maybe this is as good a place as any to start.

He’s definitely not complaining when Oscar starts mouthing at his clothed dick, licking at the tip where it’s sticking out of the slit in his boxers. Oscar’s mouth is pornographic in its own right, but the way he’s moving it with excess, moaning and kissing before taking Darnell’s boxers off, has to be the product of knowing he’s being watched.

Darnell moans when Oscar takes the first few inches into his mouth. Oscar’s got both his hands on Darnell’s hips, not controlling them, just stabilizing himself. His warmth and precise movements as he takes Darnell deeper and deeper makes Darnell dizzy and impatient. He wants to see Oscar - all of Oscar - now.

“Baby, you’re doing so well,” Darnell praises, notes how Oscar sucks a little harder at that, “but you know how much I love seeing you naked. I bet Adam likes it too, loves your ass just as much as I do. How ‘bout you get naked for us, hm?”

Oscar does the unexpected and starts unbuckling his pants while still sucking Darnell off, almost too gone to focus on himself. Darnell laughs softly, notices that Adam’s still watching a little intensely, and pulls away to get Oscar back to standing.

“Let me,” he says, pulling Oscar’s shirt over his head in one smooth motion as Oscar shucks off his pants. It’s quick work after that, and then Oscar and Darnell are standing there naked, close but not close enough, in the middle of Oscar’s room.

Darnell looks his fill, though it’s never enough, and runs his hands up Oscar’s arms, down his torso. He kisses his way up Oscar’s outstretched neck. He’s cognizant of the fact that Adam probably can’t see much right now, so he takes his chance to pick Oscar up and throw him the short distance onto the bed, narrowly missing Adam. It’s a big bed, but they don’t move over as Darnell crawls up to kneel over Oscar.

Oscar’s hard too, and probably has been for a while now, so Darnell does him the favour of jacking him a few times. Oscar keens with it, grabbing the sheets with one hand and Darnell’s forearm with the other.

“You close already, baby?” Darnell asks sweetly, teasing. “You’re usually so good. You can usually come when I want you to. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Oscar nods, eyes trained on Darnell’s, but he glances at Adam quickly, almost too fast to notice.

“Adam can see, or he’d move,” Darnell reassures him. “Now, are you going to let me fuck you?” He tugs on Oscar’s dick a little harder now, and Oscar’s hand tightens around Darnell’s wrist, so Darnell slows up.

“Yeah, yes, please,” Oscar whines. He’s not usually this desperate; maybe he’s playing it up, kind of like Darnell is. Darnell’s always thought Oscar was made for porn, and this is just making his case.

“Good,” Darnell replies, a little forcefully. “I’m going to open you up nice and slow, okay?”

Oscar nods, and Darnell gets the lube and a condom. He doesn’t bother warming the lube up in his hands, just generously lathers his two fingers with it. Something doesn’t feel right, though.

“Turn over, baby,” Darnell says, but when Oscar turns and lies down on his stomach, corrects, “Up. All fours. Adam needs to see how greedy you are for it, how well you take me.”

“Fuck,” Adam says, breathless. Darnell looks back to see that Adam’s skin is flushed, his hand deliberately covering his crotch. Darnell smirks, then pushes his finger into Oscar’s ass in one slide.

Oscar’s loose, as he usually is. He’s greedy for something in his ass often, even one of the many toys that he’s bought and that Darnell’s bought for him.

“Did you fuck yourself last night?” Darnell asks, moving his finger in and out a little more aggressively than he would if Oscar wasn’t already so loose.

Oscar’s head is hanging down between his rounded shoulders, but Darnell can still see his nod. “The big one, the one you gave me for Christmas,” he replies.

And that - well, that’s just not fair. The one in question is huge, a vibrator that came with double the amount of warnings and instructions not to use when alone.

“You know you’re supposed to wait for me to use that one,” Darnell chastises. “Or are you too much of a slut to care?”

Oscar whines--whether it’s due to Darnell’s words or the fact that Darnell adds another finger, he’s not sure--but he doesn’t reply otherwise. And that... well, Darnell would usually let it slide, but -

“Come on, baby, don’t be shy,” Darnell says. “Tell Adam how much of a slut you are. I bet he’d love to hear it. How you beg for my cock, how your mouth watered the first time you saw it. How you used to sneak out to gay bars in cities where no one knew your name and hook up with guys because you were too impatient to wait for me.”

“Darnell, please,” Oscar begs. “I need you.”

Darnell’s dick twitches, his whole body flushing with heat. He forgets what he was talking about because the thought of fucking Oscar takes over. He fucks in a few more times, but pulls out shortly after and rolls the condom on quickly. Putting a hand on either side of Oscar’s hips, he pushes in slowly, surely, clenching his teeth to keep his focus.

Oscar pants deeply, like he was holding his breath, when Darnell bottoms out. Darnell pulls back just as slowly, but Oscar clenches around him, sending sparks up Darnell’s back and into his already frazzled brain.

“Stay,” Oscar pleads.

“Okay, okay,” Darnell assures, running a hand gently down Oscar’s spine. He tugs Oscar’s hair a little when he’s at the crest of it, starts pulling out slowly only once Oscar’s unclenched.

He stays slow, deliberate, but hard, always accentuating the end with a sharp snap of his hips. How he has this sort of restraint, he doesn’t know, but he keeps with it, digging his fingernails not-so-lightly into Oscar’s pale skin.

He picks up the speed only when Oscar starts following his motions, and soon enough he’s practically plowing Oscar down into the mattress, giving him all he’s got. He can’t think of a time when he’s worked harder during sex, except maybe that time he and Oscar had tried a sex swing.

Oscar’s hair is falling into his face, sweeping down and a little messy. Darnell can see it now that Oscar’s brought his head up a bit, and he can see that Oscar’s lips are slightly parted, too. He gets a vision of Adam sitting there instead, Oscar sucking him off while Darnell’s behind him. It’s too hot to think about, so he pushes it aside.

“You’re doing so good, baby, so good,” Darnell praises, and Oscar’s head drops again. Darnell’s close, riding the closest he can get to the high without going over, so he takes Oscar’s dick in hand and begins jacking him off.

Oscar moves his hand away, though, and doesn’t replace it with anything. He’s got the flush to his lower back, his limbs tensing, which can only mean one thing.

“You gonna show Adam how you can come untouched?” Darnell asks, noting the sharp intake of breath from the corner of the bed. “Okay, then show him, babe. Show Adam how good you are for him, for me.”

He decides that this is the moment to go himself, so he lets his body take over, until he’s fucking in so quick and sharp that he’s sure he’s going deeper than ever before. That’s when he comes - deep, mind-melting. Oscar’s coming too, and Darnell can’t see it up he guesses that it’s all the way up Oscar’s chest; maybe, if they’re lucky, it’ll have gotten onto Oscar’s chin and Darnell can clean it up.

Oscar flips himself over as soon as Darnell pulls out, and sure enough there’s come all up Oscar’s body, a little on his neck. Darnell lunges, licks and kisses all the come away while Oscar lays there, boneless but squirming.

“You did so good,” Darnell says, quiet enough that Adam can’t hear. Oscar hums contently, smiling just a little before kissing Darnell once. His lips are swollen, perfect in the way they slide against Darnell’s.

They’re slow to move, and before they’re even upright to go take a shower, Adam’s moved to the door.

He sighs, checks them both out shamelessly. “That was... yeah. Let me know if you're doing that again."

“We will,” Oscar replies, voice rough. Darnell nods in agreement.

Darnell loses track of time in the shower, kissing Oscar under the hot spray, washing every inch of his body. He doesn’t think he’ll get used to this, not ever.

He lets himself out later, Oscar tucked under the sheets. He looks peaceful, and Darnell gets the ache to join him, hold him close and be there to kiss him good morning. But for now, he’ll be more than happy to take what he has.


End file.
